Name Change
by TZMaverick
Summary: What the Rabb's will do to prevent friends from being left out in the cold. Chapter 1 4 parts Complete Chapter 2 in writing Stage
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Title: Name Change - Chapter One

Author: TZMaverick  
Classification: None Yet

Rating: 13 (Adult Situations, Language)

Spoilers: Up to Persian Gulf  
Feedback: Welcomed But Not Expected  
Feedback email: This is for entertainment purposes only. These characters belong to CBS, Paramount and DPB.

Author's Note: This is story can be found at http/dangerzone. after it has been completely sent out in message formats.

0800 Local  
Saturday Morning  
Jen & Mattie's Apartment  
North of Union Station

"Hey Jen, I'm fixing to head over to Harm's place. Do you need anything?" Mattie yelled through the bathroom door.

"Nope. What are you two going to do today?"

"Harm's realtor called and left a message that she has a few new houses that she thought he might like to look at. So it looks like we'll be doing that this morning."

"Ok, have fun."

"See ya later." Mattie said as she closed the front door and locked it.

Jen sat down on the commode with tears running down her face. 'What am I going to do if they find a house to move into? Why can't things remain as they are now? I guess I better get dressed and go downstairs to get the mail.'

She walked into her room and quickly threw on some clothes. Jen grabbed her keys and headed downstairs to get the mail. She used her key to open the box and pulled out the mail. She quickly scanned the letters. 'Cable bill…letter from Erica…return to sender, figures that he doesn't want to do anything with me. I knew it was too much to hope for. Now I'm fixing to lose my new family when they find a new place to live.' Tears started flowing again from Jen's eyes as she walked down the hallway towards her apartment. She slowly started to unlock the door when it was jerked open from inside the apartment.

"Hi Jen…" Mattie looked up and saw Jen crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my foot. Now spill!"

"It doesn't concern you Mattie…just leave it alone."

Mattie turned and ran down the hall towards Harm's apartment. She opened the door and yelled, "Harm, something is wrong with Jen! She's crying. Hurry please!" She turned and headed back to her apartment.

Harm threw his coat over on the bar and hurriedly headed for the girl's apartment. As he walked into apartment, he saw Mattie holding Jen trying to comfort the older one.

"It's going to be ok Jen…Harm's here…he's great at fixing things."

"Mattie, tell me what you know?" Harm asked his ward.

"You asked me to come here to see if Jen wanted to go with us to look at houses. When I opened the door, she was standing there fixing to lock the door with mail in her hand and crying."

"Was she crying before you came over this morning?"

"I don't think so. She was in the bathroom when I left and she sounded fine like she normally does."

"Hey guys, I'm still here in the room…so you don't have to talk about me like I'm not here!" Jen snapped at Harm and Mattie.

"Jen…" Harm knelt down beside the couch beside her. "We're just concerned about what's gotten you so upset to make you cry. Was it something we did or something in the mail that has gotten you so upset?"

"Both."

"What did we do?" Mattie asked.

"Nothing yet…but as soon as you find a house, I will lose what I consider to be my family again."

"You're not going to lose us, Jen." Mattie said as she looked over at Harm. "Harm, tell her that she's wrong."

"Jen, one of the reasons why we're having problems finding a house is because we're looking for one that will allow you to live there as well. We have seen some very nice houses but they were all great for a single family."

"So that's why you keep turning down houses that I thought would work great for us. Why can't Jen live in a house with us?"

"Because M, the Commander and I are not related. He's an officer and I'm enlisted, which almost makes what we're currently doing almost illegal. If we get a new commanding officer, he/she might not be as understanding as Admiral Chegwidden has been about it. We had to get his permission before I was allowed to even move in this apartment with you."

"What would have happened if he hadn't given his permission?" Mattie asked.

"I was going to take a leave of absence until we could have located a place to live since I don't have been able to save up many leave days after returning to the Navy. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how a person views it, Jen was having some serious roommate troubles and had brought some of her personal things to store at work. The Admiral saw this as a very good opportunity to get her personal stuff out of the office and to prevent me from taking a leave of absence."

"Oh! Is there any legal ways for you two to live together?"

"M, the only ways two non-related military people can live together are if they are married or if they are the same rank. Since the Commander and my relationship is purely friendship and platonic, that's completely out of the question because there is no way either of us would bust the regulations that severely. I'm two to three years away from finishing college even if I wanted to become an officer."

"Can't Harm just adopt you like he is trying for with me?" Mattie asked.

"M, I'm a little bit too old to be adopted even though the Commander would be a better father than what my real father ever was."

"Huh?" Mattie voiced.

"My father never ever has wanted me. He wouldn't do anything with me since all he wanted was a boy. My mother died trying to give him the boy child he wanted. I had to find a job when I was twelve in order to buy clothes or anything else I needed other than food. He didn't care about what I did or whom I was around until I got into trouble with the law. The justice of the peace got so tired of seeing me before him that he gave me an ultimatum of joining the military or going to prison. I chose the military and stayed in trouble until I met the Commander a couple years ago.

"Harm was the only person that I had met in my life who actually cared about what I did or what happened to me. He didn't want me to spend the Christmas holidays in jail, so he tried to find someone he felt responsible enough to watch me until my trail date. I tried to trick him into allowing my friend, Tiny, to watch me but he saw through that fib. He thought that my father would be a good choice since he was my father but as soon as my father opened his mouth, Harm saw that he would not be a good choice either."

"So what happened next?" Mattie asked.

"Harm took me over to Colonel MacKenzie's apartment and asked her if she could watch me during the night. He would drop me off at her place around nine and pick me up about seven in the mornings. That was the best Christmas holiday that I have had since I was eleven and every Christmas since then has been better than what it was last year. I owe this man so much that I will never ever be able to repay him for what he has done for me.

"The only reason why I hesitated when he first approached me about living here with you is because I didn't want him to get into trouble with the Admiral and the Navy since I'm enlisted and he's an officer. We just got him back home in the Navy and I didn't want to be the cause of him having to leave it again. I was very relieved after we had a meeting with the Admiral about the situation he was facing with his custody of you and that neither one of us would get in trouble because of my living here with you."

"Harm isn't there anything else we can do? I know that you can come up with something to solve our problem. I really, really like having a big sister."

Harm sat down on the floor and started running his hand in his hair…trying to think of another way to solve the dilemma they were talking about. It finally came to him but wasn't sure if Jen wanted to go that route.

"There is one way…" Harm stopped as both girls suddenly lifted their heads and looked at him."

"There is…" Jen quietly asked.

"It would involve the legal system."

"How?" Mattie asked.

"You would need to petition the court to change your last name to Rabb. As for how long that process would take will depend on how busy the family court system is."

"How long will it take us to close on a house if we found one today that we like?"

"I'm only to give the realtor a ten-day window that out bid is good for when we do make a bid on a house. So, it could be as soon as two weeks and as long as a month before a house would be turned over to us to start moving in."

"Commander…Harm can you help me fill out the needed paperwork to get my last name changed?"

"Are you sure, Jen?"

"Yes."

"What about your father and other relatives?"

"You know what my father is like…I wrote him a letter after I moved in here with Mattie and it was returned unopened in this morning's mail. I don't have any grandparents left alive. Both my father and mother were only children. As far as I know, my father and I are the last of this line of Coates and when he passes away then the line passes as well. It is why he wanted a male child in order to keep the line alive. He might have already remarried someone by now to do that."

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Rabb."

Hi, this is Elizabeth. I'm running a little late and just calling you to let you know that I should be there in about an hour or so. I hope that I haven't kept you waiting at my office waiting for me to arrive there.

"No problem Miss Elizabeth…I was just fixing to call you to see if we could postpone our meeting for another hour myself." Harm heard her sigh and slightly laugh.

Can you and family make it in two hours then? That way neither one of us has to rush what we're currently doing.

"That would work out great Miss Elizabeth. We'll see you in two hours then. Bye!"

Harm closed the phone.

"Jen, why don't you go and fresh up. All three of us then will go get something to eat before going to met Miss Elizabeth."

"Ok."

Jen got up from the couch still looking like a lost puppy. When the bathroom door closed, Mattie turned to Harm.

"Harm, don't you have any contacts to make the process of changing Jen's last name quicker since you're not adopting her." Mattie whispered.

"Yes, I don't want to say anything more about it until I talk to someone first."

"Who Mac?"

"No, Catherine. She owes me a favor."

"Oh!"

1600 Local  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station

Harm unlocked the door and they walked in.

"So, tell me your opinions on the houses we saw today?"

"They all work for me Harm. But that five bedroom, three and two half bathroom house in Rosemont was the best one."

"Jen?" Harm saw that Jen was hesitating on answering the question and he pulled out his wallet. "Mattie, take this twenty…go to your apartment and order a pizza for you two to eat for supper while Jen and I talk."

"Ok." Mattie left the apartment while leaving Jen and Harm alone.

"Talk to me Jen."

"Are you really prepared to live with two females in the same house?"

"Sure. I don't see a big problem with that."

"You do realize that we will be running around the house with little clothes on."

"Yes, I sure that at some point that I may see either of you accidentally in your birthday suits. I may not have seen either of you naked but I've seen other women naked before. Now, this is just between us…but if I can sleep in the same bed with Mac and control myself. I surely can control myself with you two."

"Honest?"

"Yes, Jen. I would never ever lie to you about that."

"The house in Rosemont was the best one we saw today."

"Ok. I'll call Miss Elizabeth and put in our offer on the house. I'll let her know that she has an extra day and eight hours on it. I would join you two this evening but I got a previous engagement this evening."

"Who's your date tonight?"

"It's not a date. Catherine called and wanted to get together this evening about something. I'm not really sure what she wants to talk about since she turned down my marriage proposal."

"Huh? I didn't know you were serious about anyone enough to propose to."

"She's the person who helped me get to the right person in the CIA when I was trying to locate Mac. We had a few dates after I got back from Paraguay. I guess she though that I was offering to marry her because I wanted a ready-made family since she's pregnant. So in the long run, it was the best thing for both of us when she turn down my marriage proposal."

"You just proposed the wrong person then. I would have dragged your six to Vegas the instant those words came out of your mouth if you asked me when you were out of the service." Jen flipped her hair and headed for the front door leaving Harm standing by the bar with his mouth wide open. "Night Dad…see you in the morning for waffles."

Harm had a little less than an hour before Catherine Gale would arrive. He hoped that getting her to do Jen's paperwork to have her last name chanced wasn't too big of a favor.

1700 Local  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station

Knock, Knock, Knock

Harm got up from the couch and answered the door.

"Hi Cat. Come on in."

Harm helped her take her coat off and he hung it up.

"Hi. How's life as a father?"

"Pretty good. Thank goodness that Jen is living with her. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't since the Admiral and the Navy has kept me out of town a whole lot lately. She's the only person as JAG that I can really ask to watch her when my work takes me out of town."

Harm helped Catherine sit down on the couch.

"Anyway, I didn't feel like cooking tonight…so I ordered Chinese to be delivered in about twenty minutes or so. I hope that is alright with you."

"Sure, I love Chinese. How are you getting along with the rest of JAG?"

"As you know that I'm stuck in the office away from operations. I've stopped asking anyone to grab a bite with. They all have turned down all the offers that I have made to them and none of them has even hinted about grabbing a bite to me. So, I normally eat alone or in my cubbyhole if I take my lunch in with me. I've got more work to do than what a man does in a one-legged man six kicking contest. Right now, all I'm doing is getting as much work done as I can while I'm a work. I've stopped bring work home since Mattie moved here."

"Is it really gotten that bad there for you?"

"Yes. If I hadn't promised that little girl down the hall that I would always be here for her. I would have located a new place to work even if I had to take another career hit for changing jobs just to get away from here. I have enough contacts now that I wouldn't have to ask the Admiral for permission beforehand. Some days, I wish that I hadn't ever been 'fired' from the agency and accepted the Admiral's offer to return to JAG. At least there, I was happy doing what I was doing…now I'm just putting my time in and counting down the days until I can retire."

"I'm so sorry that things aren't going well for you. I wish there was something I could do to make your life easier."

"There is."

"Tell me."

"Well, I didn't start this process of becoming Mattie's guardian to have her live down the hallway from me. We have been looking for a house. But I wanted a house that had an apartment built in so that Jen could move there as well since it doesn't sit well with me if we pulled up stakes and leaving her here by herself. This isn't the safest neighborhood in the district to live in. You know that the Navy regulations will not allow Jen and I become roommates since we're not related. We can't get married due to those same regulations either. Anyhow, we discussed it this morning after we found Jen bawling her eyes out after getting a returned letter she had wrote to her father. The only way we can legally become a family is for Jen to petition the court to change her surname to Rabb."

"Ok, I see. Now where do I come into the picture?"

"I'm wondering if you can use your pull in the Agency to speed the process up. We found a house in Rosemont that all three of us like and I'm just put a bid on it this evening right before you got here."

"I ca…"

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Foods here." Harm assumed the delivery boy was at the door to deliver their food order. He got up and answered the door.

"Darling!" Trish Barnett said as she hugged her very surprised son.

"Mom…Frank! This is a surprise. Come on in."

Trish and Frank Barnett walked through the door and before Harm could close the door, the Chinese deliver boy was getting off the elevator. Harm paid for the food and shut the door. He sat the bags on the table before rushing over to the couch to help Kat get off it to make introductions to the three strangers in the room.

"Mom…Frank…this is Catherine Gayle. Kat, this is my parent's. Before you ask Mom, the child Kat is carrying isn't mine. We are just having a business dinner."

"Where is our soon to be granddaughter?"

"She's down the hall having pizza with Jen."

"Jen who?"

"I told you mom, that I asked Petty Officer Coates to move in with Mattie since I only have a one-bedroom apartment. We had a two-bedroom apartment open up in this building a few days after Christmas. It's the best way to show the court that I'm not interested in Mattie any other way than to just be her guardian since it really would appear to be very bad if she lived here in this one-bedroom apartment with me. We have been looking at houses and until this afternoon hadn't found one that met out needs that we both liked. I put a bid in with my realtor about a hour or so ago and we are hopeful that it will be accepted."

"I remember now about Jen. What's going to happened to her if your bid is accepted?"

"That's what my business dinner with Kat is all about."

"Oh!"

Harm knew that oh from his mother and knew that she would keep up until he told the whole story.

"Let's sit down and eat. I know that I ordered enough for everyone if Frank and you haven't already eaten yet."

"No, we haven't eaten yet. I'll go in the kitchen and grab a couple more plates for us."

Harm helped Kat sit down at the table.

"What would everyone like to drink?" Trish called out over the bar.

"Water is fine for me, Ma'am." Kat said.

"Water for me Mom."

Ring, Ring

Frank's cell phone rang.

"Frank Barnett."

Mr. Barnett. This is Elizabeth Holt. I just got a great offer on your house in Rosemont this evening.

"I see…tell me about it."

It's from a very nice and polite family. The husband is very handsome…the wife appears to be a number of years younger than him…they have a 15-year-old daughter…I'm guessing she's from a previous marriage of his since the wife really looks too young to be her mother.

"Hummm." 'This is too much of a coincidence…we decided to come to Washington to show Harm the houses we own here to see if one of them would be suitable for them as well as close on another house that's suppose to close Friday.' "Do you remember their names?"

Yes, the man's name is Harmon Rabb Junior…the woman's was Jennifer or Jen…and the daughter was Mattie.

"Ok…I'll get back with you shortly about it…bye." Frank closed his phone. "Harm, tells us what you have come up to solve the problem for Jen."

"The only legal way without getting us in trouble with the Navy is for her to petition the court to change her last name to Rabb…so we then would be related if someone doesn't look to closely at it and I had just asked Kat if she could help us speed up the process right before you two arrive this evening."

"How can Catherine help you? Everyone knows that you're a lawyer, so that isn't what she could help you with the process."

"Mr. Barnett…"

"Call me, Frank please."

"Ok, Frank. What Harm didn't tell you is that I work with him when he was working for another government agency after he had returned from South America last year. Harm thought correctly with his thinking that I could help speed up the process a whole lot."

"CIA huh?" Frank said. "No, Harm didn't tell us he work for the CIA. A very dear friend of the Rabb family told Trish that he worked for them. She told me that she had never ever heard him so angry as he was on hearing that Little Harm was working for them."

"Mom?"

"It was Tom, darling."

"Oh. Thanks for the warning for whenever I see him again."

"You know that you will have to tell him why you were out of the Navy and working for the CIA."

"I know and he still has enough pull to so something stupid."

"Yes, so tread very carefully."

"May I ask you a question Catherine?" Trish asked.

"Sure."

"What is easier for you to accomplish? Adoption or name change?"

"Adoption is easier if I can get the natural parent's signature and it would be better in the long run for Harm and Jen anyway. IF that happens, it would be a matter of hours before it could be finalized especially in cases like this since the adoptee is already the legal age."

"Darling, there's the easy solution for everyone. Would it be hard to get Jen's folks to sign the needed documents?"

"No, I don't think her father would be a big problem since he has never wanted her in the first place."

"Why don't you call the girls and have them come here to see what they think about this?"

"Sure but it will be quicker if I just walk down the hallway and get them."

"Ok. Hurry back."

Harm walked out of the apartment to get Jen and Mattie.

"Trish, you know why we came to Washington in the first place for?"

"Yes."

"That call I just got was from Elizabeth Holt…the house the Harm put a bid on was one of ones we own in the area."

"Which one may I ask?"

"The new five bedroom and three full bath two half bath one on Rosemont Circle in Rosemont."

"Rosemont Circle?" Catherine asked.

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter Two**

"Yes."

"I'm fixing to close on a new house there as well…if I remember correctly, the only other empty house is right next door."

"So you're the one who is purchasing the other house we own there. Since it hasn't closed yet…well it's one of the reasons why we are in town for this week anyway. IF we can get Jen's adoption done this week…we will reduce your cost by half of what you were going to pay for it."

"Deal." Catherine grinned.

Mattie burst through the door. "Grandma…Grandpa." She ran up to Trish and Frank and gave them a huge hug each. "How long can you stay for this time?"

"It depends on what Jen says in a few minutes."

"Huh?"

Jen and Harm walked through the door.

"Mom...Frank! This is Jennifer Coates. Jen, my parent's."

"Hello, Ma'am and Sir."

"Pull up a chair…we have something very important to ask you."

"Ok." Jen sat down in the chair that Harm had used.

"Jen, this is Catherine Gayle. She's going to expedite the process that we talked about earlier this morning."

"Great! I cannot wait to change my name and not worry about losing my family environment again."

"That's what we want to talk to you about." Trish started and Jen turned her head towards her. "Catherine told us that it's a easier process for her if you go the adoption method of changing your name. So, I'm asking you if it would be alright with you if you would allow me to adopt you as my daughter and then you will become his sister."

Jen opened her mouth and couldn't say anything.

"You can still be a Rabb since I still use it for most of my legal stuff. You would not only gain Harm as your brother but you would gain a mother, father, and grandmother. And hopefully soon, a little sister as soon as the court finalizes Mattie's status."

"Jen…" Catherine waited until Jen looked at her before continuing. "Harm said that getting your father to sign a document wouldn't be a big problem. I don't know anything else about you but what about your mother and other blood kin?"

"Kat, Jen's mom passed away when she was twelve and she doesn't have any other blood kin. Her mom was an orphan and never was adopted, so there will be no records of her maternal grandparents. Her paternal grandparents has already passed on and her father was only child."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Trish got out of her chair and went over to Jen. "I would love to have you as my daughter…can you accept me as a stand-in for your natural mother?"

Jen still couldn't talk and she just moved her head indicating yes to everyone in the room.

"Now, Jen. I will need a copy of your birth certificate, social security card, driver's license, vehicle registration, and passports if you have more than one, and a copy of your bank statement if you have more than one type of bank account. I'll also need all your credit card numbers as well as the name and address of your father."

"Kat, if you can hang here in my apartment for another hour. I believe that we can provide everything you will need for the adoption tonight if Jen is as organize at home as she is at the office. We can get what papers she has here and run to JAG to copy them as well as to make copies of her passports stored there."

"I sure can since I'm not finished eating anyway and we still have a few things to talk about."

"Let's rumble sis."

"Ok bro."

"We're be back as soon as well can…don't get any match making ideas in your head mom…Kat and I have already seriously talked about that issue and decided that we were better off staying as very good friends."

"Ok darling…I will let Catherine and you off the hook about that."

Harm and Jen went to her apartment. Jen went into her room and got out the fireproof storage box. She unlocked the box and pulled out the documents Catherine needed copies off. Then they both headed for JAG to make copies of them. It would be easier for her to get into JAG after hours since Harm was with her. The guards were use to attorneys turning up at Headquarters at odd hours since their jobs sometimes required them to do so.

****

Meanwhile at the Apartment

"Catherine, do you have everything you need to the baby?"

"No Ma'am."

"Harm has been great in helping me get the things that are too heavy and bulky for me to carry in my vehicle. I'm going to go looking this week for a better vehicle for us to ride around in even though my BMW is a very safe vehicle to have in case of an accident. But it is too small to carry everything a baby needs to have. I've been waiting for my house closure before picking out the furniture for the babies' room."

"Well, we can help you with that as well. Frank here is one of Chrysler's Vice Presidents…so we can get you a real good deal on a brand new Chrysler vehicle. Do you know what you want furniture wise for the babies room?"

"Not really…I have everything that I want written down on paper but have had little time between work and my mother's illness to be able to look around for best price."

"My I be bold and ask about the father?"

"I don't want the person who I made the greatest mistake in my life to have anything to do with my child. Since the great state of Virginia requires a name of a real person on every birth certificate, I was going to ask Harm if he would allow me to use his name for that purpose."

"I don't see a problem with that as long as you will allow the Barnett/Rabb family to consider your child and you as part of our family and allow us to spoil it like he/she our own flesh and bones."

"I've already asked Harm to be her godfather and he told me that he planned on spoiling her anyway…so if she has other member's of Harm's family to spoil her, I have no problem as long as nobody spoils her too rotten."

"Kat, can I baby sit her sometimes?" Mattie asked.

"Sure, since you will be living next door to us anyway."

"Huh?"

"Oops! I guess I let the cat out of the bag. You know that beautiful five bedroom three full and two half bathroom house that all three of you like…"

"Yes."

"Well, I got it on good authority that Harm's bid on the house will be accepted by the homeowners."

Mattie got up and danced around the room.

"Kat, can we meet you at your new house so you can tell us how and what you want done with it?"

"You don't have to do that."

"Sure we do since you probably want to paint the house and make a few modifications. Everyone knows that paint fumes isn't good for the baby. This way, the fumes will be gone by Friday and you can start moving in next weekend if not beforehand. There is nothing isn't too good for that child that you're carrying. Are you going to have anyone in the delivery room with you?"

"IF Harm is out of town, then no I don't. My mother still isn't well enough to help and my brother is seldom here. He's a traveling salesman and his bosses hasn't been too happy with him having to take off as much as he has had lately due to our mother's health. She has made remarkable changes since this time last year. It corresponded about the time where Harm and I traded favors the last time. I'm hoping that getting this new house that Andy, who is my brother, and I will be able to locate someone capable to take care of my mother and the baby after I finish my maternity leave from the agency."

"When are you due?"

"Three weeks."

"Frank! We got to get her house ready and get her move in like yesterday."

"No problem dear…we will be here for the entire week. I'm promise you by this time next week that Kat will be sitting in her new home." Frank pulled out his PDA and looked up a number.

"Hi George, this is Frank Barnett. Can you meet me at 1608 Rosemont Circle tomorrow around 10…thanks George…bye." Frank closed his phone.

"I got my contractor showing up at your house at 10…can you be there then Kat?"

"Sure."

"Start thinking about paint…carpet…and any changes you want done with the house."

"I got it all written down…I was going to do a little bit at a time since I will have six weeks of maternity leave to kill."

"Now you will be able to enjoy that time with your mother and daughter instead of worrying about getting things done in the house."

"Mattie?"

"Yes, Kat."

"Can you get me a glass of milk please?"

"Sure no problem."

"I've been lucky that my only pregnancy cravings has been anything chocolate and plain milk since I live alone."

"Do you have a spare bedroom where two old folks can spend the week in?" Trish asked not liking the idea that Kat was all alone this close to her due date.

"Yes…"

"Good, we will follow you home after Harm and Jen return home and you two finish up your talk. Frank and I will visit our granddaughter and 'new' daughter until your ready to go home. It would make me feel better knowing that there was someone home with you in case of an emergency."

"Ok…"

"I'm not trying to boss you around but I know how scary it can be getting this close to delivering a baby. I was all-alone except the last two weeks when I was pregnant with Harm. I would just lay awake most nights and praying that nothing would happen to us until I did finally drift off to sleep. I'll bet everything the Frank and I own that you haven't been sleeping very well lately."

"No, I haven't been. The only nights that I do rest really well were the ones when Harm spends the nights with me. I would have stayed here more often since Mattie moved to Washington but we never know if the court people will make another surprise visit like they have done with him since they granted him temporary guardianship."

"Surprise visits…Mattie?"

"We have had four that I know of… two of them really late at night, which were close to midnight and two really early in the morning. They show up here at Harm's apartment to check to see that I wasn't here or that there was a woman hiding…then they would want to see where I slept, so he had to come over to our apartment and wake us up to allow them to check to see if we had boy friends hidden there. The two late night visits were women and Harm hadn't gone to bed yet since he was still bringing work home from JAG. Jen just about had kittens the first time it happened and both of them almost did the first time it happened in the morning.

"It's the main reason why we want to get a house so badly and solve the problem with Jen living with us if we couldn't find a house that had an au pair suite in it. We saw some houses listed that had au pair suites or apartments built in but they all were out of Harm's credit limit. Neither Harm nor I knew or seen that Jen was hurting very badly with the thoughts that she would be loosing us. Jen has always had a crush on Harm since he was the first person since her mother died that ever gave a hoot about what happened to her or what she done. Jen and I have grown very close to each other. I'm almost ashamed to admit it but until I moved in with Jen that I have never owned a bra.

"I might as well tell you everything about me and how Harm came into my life. I was a late bloomer and a tomboy I guess since I rather work on our airplanes versus playing with dolls. Shortly after my thirteenth birthday, my mother was killed in an accident where my father was drinking and driving. The local cops didn't do anything to him because it would have left me without anyone to take care of me. Anyway about six months later, my father dumped me off at his sisters and disappeared to parts unknown."

Trish got up and cleaned the table off. She put the extra Chinese food away in the refrigerator and started a pot of decaffeinated coffee since she knew that caffeine was a no-no for pregnant women. "Don't mind me Mattie, continue the story."

"I stayed there for about two months before my uncle came into my room drunk off his ass and tried to do things with me. Luckily he was drunk and I was able to push him off me. When he fell, he must have hit something and knocked him out. I packed up my bag and walked home to the house mom's will gave me. Anyhow that's how I spent my time until a couple months before my fifteenth birthday. That was the day that Harm was fired from the agency, he rode into my life on his Indian motorcycle and turned my world completely upside down. He was going to take 'Sarah' up to clear his head but she hadn't been flown in awhile. So we spent the rest of the day making sure she was fine and ready to go the next day. I guess he came home here to DC and returned the next morning. After he emptied her fuel tanks flying that morning, we got to talking some more and I offered him a job dusting crops for my business

"He accepted the job. After watching him dust a couple of field, I could see that he was the best pilot that has ever worked for Grace Aviation. I didn't know that he was a three time decorated military pilot that hadn't been out of the seat too long. Everything was going great until two goons showed up at the hanger demanding to see my father. He had taken illegal loans against the business and the house for some god only known reasons. Both the business and the house were given to me in my mother's will since both of them were my grandfather's.

"Well Harm happened to drive up just before these goons started asking about my father. I was so upset after they had left that I spilled my life's story to him. I don't know where Harm came up with the money but he paid off the debts that my father had placed against the house and business. He promised me that I would never spend another day alone without someone checking on me. Anyway, an old bald guy showed up about a week later offering Harm the ability to return to the Navy. Harm took a week of hard thinking about what to do and he decided to return to the Navy. He was torn about what to do with me and got my next-door neighbor to keep an eye on me during the week. He would leave JAG, Friday evening and drive down to Blacksburg to spend the weekend with me and leave at four Monday morning in order to be at work on time.

"I could see that it was wearing him real thin since he wasn't getting any rest. We talked and we came up with a temporary solution that we would temporary close the business until early this spring and hire someone to run the business until school was out. But I have started to enjoy my new life here and hope that we can find a permanent person to run the business. Harm has a couple people in mind if he can ever get ahold of them to talk about it.

"On top of all that, after Harm had searched and hired people to search for my wayward father. The day before our court hearing about custody, my father showed up on the doorstep at the house in Blacksburg. It upset me so much that I broke a promise to Harm that I wouldn't drive the company truck anymore. I showed up here on his doorstep at four o'clock in the morning.

"To say the least, my so-called father showed up in court and because of that, the judge decided to place me into a foster home. Harm had asked a few people to stand up in court for us and the one person he thought that wouldn't help him did show, Colonel MacKenzie. Well, she didn't help our case out that much during court. The court allowed me to go to the annual Christmas Eve service and say goodbye to Harm. Saying goodbye to Harm that evening was as hard as it was saying good-bye to my mom when she was buried. My father was supposed to drive me to my new foster home until Colonel MacKenzie talked him. For some reason, he agreed to step aside for the six months while he cleaned his act up and they talked to the judge. She allowed me to stay with Harm and Colonel MacKenzie took me to the 'wall' where she somehow knew he would be at.

"Harm and I drove home to Blacksburg that night since he only has this single bedroom apartment. We stayed there until the morning of the 27th and he dropped me off here while he went to work at JAG. He would get off work at JAG and would come in to get a fresh clean uniform to the next day. We would drive back home to Blacksburg and start the process off the next morning he had to go to work. The evening of the 9th of January, Harm shows up at the door with Jen. I had showed Harm a flyer I found the evening before about a two-bedroom apartment that had just opened up in this building. Jen and I looked at the apartment and agreed that we would try to see how things worked out.

"It got her out of a bad living situation since she was sharing a three-bedroom apartment with five others and they wasn't respecting her. They would mess up her uniforms so she would have to fix them before going to work, which sometimes made her late and 'baldy' would yell at her for it. They ran up the phone bill to where she would have to use the money she put aside to eat on in order to come up with enough to pay it. They would borrow some of her nice clothes and jewelry without asking first, so she started keeping her most prized things at work, which got 'baldy' on the warpath again. There were other things that I know that I have forgotten about or don't even know about.

"It allowed Harm and I to stop driving back and forth to Blacksburg five days a week. It stopped me from missing school if he was out of town since there wasn't anybody he could count on to watch me here. We were lucky that Harm didn't pull a TAD out of town until after we got the second apartment set-up. We, also, were lucky in February that Harm had left a credit card with Jen in case of emergencies since he forgot to pay the gas bill for the apartments.

"Harm almost tells either Jen or me a dozen times a week that he wouldn't know what he would do if she wasn't around to help him with me. That's why he had a very hard time finding a suitable house for us to live in. None of us want to lose the other and we were going to keep looking until we found the perfect house for us until we three talked this morning. We found the perfect house this afternoon. You were lucky that you came this evening when you came, as upset and crying this morning…Jen was furious with herself this evening before we sat down to eat supper."

Everyone was so intently listening to Mattie talk that they didn't notice the front door open to admit Harm and Jen into the apartment.

"What was Jen furious this evening?"

"She was mad at Harm, Kat, the Navy, and herself about something…I couldn't get her to talk about it with me but I'm going to ask Harm about it the first chance I get when they get home from JAG."

"I was upset at Kat for saying 'no' to Harm's marriage proposal even though neither of them loved each other like a person should when people get married. I was mad at Harm for not returning any of my phone calls when he wasn't in the Navy but I have learnt since then that the evening he was fired was the first day that he had been back to his apartment since the day he walked out of JAG. I was made at the Navy for it's stupid rules that prevent us from getting married and I would marry this wonderful man evening knowing that he doesn't love me as much as I love him. I was mad at myself for not locating him when he finally explained to me why he hadn't returned my calls before then and that he was back in the area for awhile."

"Harm…Jen…you're home. How much of what I said did you hear?"

"We only heard mom ask why Jen furious this evening. What else did you tell them…we really don't mind since it's our parents and a very close friend of ours?"

"Nothing much dad…just a basic overview about my life since my mother died."

"Mattie, you spent about fourteen months taking care of yourself without any adult around?" Kat asked.

"About that. I can give you the exact number of days if I sat down and go through my dairy. It is one of the things my mother insisted that I do each day."

"Harm, I'm so sorry that I wasn't available to speak up in court for you."

"I truly understand Kat that your job was the reason why you couldn't make it. But it wasn't the case for the other people who I asked to speak up for me…for that I'm still having a very hard time forgiving them for."

"I would have spoke up for you but you never asked me bro."

"I know…I wished that I could have but I was scared what the Admiral would do to us if he had heard about it. Mattie and he don't get along very well without going into too many details."

"Oh, you mean that she considers him to be the 'mean old bald guy that fired you from the Navy in the first place' and 'that he must have some huge brass balls walking into Grace Aviation asking you to return to the Navy.'"

"Sis…"

"Dad, don't get onto her about say what everyone else just heard about how I feel about 'baldy'. I've heard her call his worse things than that."

"Mats…" Jen looked at Mattie like she wanted to strangle her, which got Mattie cackling.

"Harm, who else did you ask to speak up for us but they never showed?"

"It isn't important anymore Mattie."

"Dad…please tell me. You promised me if I asked a direct question that you wouldn't keep the truth away from me if you knew the answers."

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Chapter Three**

"When Kat called and told me that she was going to be out of the country on assignment. I asked Sturgis to be my lawyer in the proceedings to take her place. I had already asked him to be one of my character witnesses. Since I was required to have two, I asked Bud to be my second character witness until he sounded like he really didn't want to do it. So I told him to forget all about it. I wasn't about to ask the Admiral about it because he had already misrepresented the truth to me when he told me that we would start with a clean slate at work. But I guess he meant he was going to treat me like a new lawyer that just passed the bar to practice law from how stacked my desk remains to this day with stuff that suddenly appears on my desk. I've asked Jen about it and she swears that she has never entered my office without me being in there.

"Speaking of which Jen, can you get maintenance to change my lock on the door since the lock has never worked and that we get the only key that unlocks it since my classified safe isn't built into the wall and that a very strong person could walk out the door with it in their hands?

"Anyhow since Bud was so reluctant and I couldn't ask Jen. I couldn't ask Harriett since she was having trouble with her fourth pregnancy. That left the one person who I really didn't want to ask to speak up for me. But in the end, I swallowed what little pride I had remaining and asked Mac to be my second character witness. We got into another argument and I told her to forget the whole thing as well and walked out of her apartment. Out of the four people that I did ask with only one of the having a real valid excuse of not being able to make it, she's the one who did show up for court even though she didn't help our case any. I'm not going to say why Mac was the last person that I asked even if you ask me why Mattie. Just accept it as it is please."

"Ok dad. I will."

"Kat, here are copies of all the documents that you asked for to get Jen's adoption done." Harm handed Kat a folder with them in it. Kat opened the folder…

"Reverend Michael Coates…Hagerstown, MD…he's your father Jen?"

"Yes. He is Kat and he's the first and only man of the cloth that I have ever wanted to deck from the way he treated Jen the evening when I thought he would be responsible enough to keep her throughout the holidays until I picked her up for her court date."

"This is everything I need to process the adoption. If you could come to my apartment and pick me up in the morning about 7…we can drive over to Hagerstown and get him to sign it in the morning. IF you get him to sign it, I can notarize it then. I believe that IF that happens that by the time you leave work Tuesday, Jen's adoption will be finalized and I'll have all brand new documents with her name 'Jennifer Anne Rabb' on them then. All she will need to get her Naval paperwork changed is go to four places: 1) Bupers to get them to change her records; 2) Pass and ID to get her new identification card; 3) Bethesda Hospital to change her medical and dental records; and 4) downstairs to change her JAG identification badge. She can order her new desk identification plaque, name tags, and such while sitting at her desk."

"Jen doesn't need to put a rush on ordering name tags and stuff since I got a boat load of those things since most of the package are things that are not needed on officer's uniforms. I will personality take care of her desk nametag plaque. Ok sis."

"Ok…just for the record…three days for now, my wildest dream of dragging your six to the alter will end bro."

"Ok smart ass." Harm turned to Kat. "Was there something else you wanted to talk about this evening since you're looking very weary right now?"

"Have you been following the changes in the Virginia State Family laws lately?"

"I've glanced at them but really looking at the items pertain to custody and adoption."

"Well part of that 'new' law affects my unborn daughter and me…even though we're not going to use public funds to pay for the birth or her after care."

"Tell me."

"They are now requiring all mother's of newborns to name the father of the child. I don't want her father to even know she exists in this world…"

"If it's who I think it is…don't say another world. What can I do to help you?"

"I know it's a huge favor and one that could come back to bite us in the ass but…"

"Yes, you can use my name as her father…since you already asked me to be her godfather and I had already planned to spoil her. Now you may have five other people wanting to spoil her besides myself…if you can live with that I'm sure they can live without knowing who actually who her sperm donor is."

"Your dad and mom have already told me that they intend to spoil her like if she was your real daughter. Mattie has already volunteered for baby sitting duties."

"Count me in as a baby sitter and spoiler." Jen grinned.

"Would you also consider being her godmother as well since I don't really have any real close female friends to ask? I was considering asking Colonel MacKenzie but I rather have you instead." Kat asked.

"I would be honored to her godmother." Jen walked over to Kat and hugged her. "Thank you for giving me a new family that will love me as me."

"You're very welcome." Kat got up from the chair at the table. "Come on grandma and grandpa, it's time to get this little one into bed since her 'father' and ' mother' has to drive to Hagerstown early in the morning."

"We're staying with Kat while we're in town this week. We will see you tomorrow evening darling, sweetheart, and squirt."

"You better being calling Jen squirt and not using it for me, grandma!"

"I've got to come up with a good nickname to call you Matilda."

"Well squirt is much better than Matilda since it was the name my father hung on me and I pray to whoever is holy that the Family court allows Harm to adopt me. The first thing that I'm going to do is request that my name to be changed to 'Mattie Grace Rabb' for legal purposes. So when I do go to the academy, I will be the 2nd generation to go there and the 4th generation of Rabb's to join the Navy as well as be a 4th generation Naval Aviator."

Harm caught Kat's lips saying, 'We will talk more about Mattie later.'

**Monday  
Lunchtime  
HQ JAG**

Harm walked into HQ JAG carrying two bags, one with his lunch in and a very special one that he hoped he would be able to sneak into his little office before he ran into one of his co-workers. Eric at the trophy shop where Harm always got stuff from had stopped everything he was doing in order to have Jen's new desk nametag finished. Harm had looked at the great job that Eric had done on this special order. 'I hope Jen will be happy with this.'

Luckily Harm didn't see any of his co-workers as he used the stairs versus the elevator. He tried turning his door handle but it wouldn't turn. 'That is just great…the door is stuck and I cannot get into my office. I'll just put this desk tag in the janitor's closet and go eat before I run out of time.'

Harm walked down the stairs and went outside to sit down at a table on the patio to eat. While He was eating his lunch, Petty Officer Coates saw him sitting there with his back towards the entrance to the patio.

"Excuse me for interrupting your lunch Commander."

"No problem Jen. What can I do for you?"

"Here is your new door key to your office, sir. Maintenance caught a break this morning and was able to install the new lock while you were away from the office getting your lunch. I put the other key on my key ring if that is alright with you sir."

"Excellent. Will the master key open the door?"

"Sir, the uncopyable master key is the only other key in the entire building that can open the door and it has to be signed out by two authorized personnel from the security office. Not even the Admiral's nor the Colonel's copy of the master will unlock the door. I watched security check to see which master key would unlock the door. Security don't know that maintenance was instructed to ensure only the uncopyable master key would be able to unlock the door like it does with both the Admiral's office doors and the Colonel's office door.

"Security was very happy about the master key since they saw the classified safe sitting in the corner of the office. They asked me why it hadn't already installed in one of the walls. When I showed them the other two offices on either side of your office, they understood that if the safe had been installed on one of the walls, which ever office the back of the safe entered then the doorway entering that office would have taken out and sealed in with blocks. Security would like you to talk to them ASAP about it. They were talking about expanding your office because your need for having a classified safe."

"Outstanding work Petty Officer. Could you stop by the janitor's closet and grab a bag I put in there…put it in my office without looking at what it is…I surely hope it is something that fits your fancy."

"Yes, sir. On the bounce sir. Is there anything else the Commander would like me to do?"

"If anybody happens to ask where I happen to be…please inform them that I'm down in Security talking about a security problem."

"Yes, sir."

**Security Office  
HQ JAG**

Harm entered the security office and the Sergeant sitting behind the counter stood up.

"Afternoon Commander Rabb. The Captain has been expecting your arrival. He ordered me to inform you just to go ahead and enter his office as soon as you had arrived."

"Thank you Sergeant."

Harm opened the door expecting to see a Marine Captain in the office but he saw a Naval Captain and a Lieutenant Commander looking over some building blueprints.

"Afternoon Captain. Petty Officer Coates informed me that you needed to talk to me ASAP."

"It's great to see you again Harm." Captain Walter Avery said. "It's been almost ten years since we saw each other. This is Commander Mike Everett, who will be overseeing the construction of your new office space. Why didn't the Admiral just put you back into one of the three main offices in the operation's portion of the building?"

"You would have to ask him that question your self, sir."

"I don't really care to from what I've heard about him but I've got a very serious question to ask you though."

"Go ahead because I know what you're going to ask me about."

"Ok, golden boy. Give me the answer to the question you think that I'm was going to ask you about."

"Better yet…let me show you the answer if you would open your classified safe up."

"Ok, I bite." Walter walked over to a picture of the USS Enterprise and pulled the left side of the picture frame. Behind the picture was the security office's classified safe, Walter spun the dial and opened the safe. "Ok it's open. Now show me the answer."

Harm walked over to the safe a pulled out a small red cover folder. "This has the answer to your question."

Walter opened the red folder. "When it comes to security Mike, never bet against this man…he will usually take you to the cleaners." When Walter saw the date the security violation, the steps Harm had taken to report it, and what steps Harm has hamstrung himself with when working with classified material…he about had a cow. "You reported this security violation the day they handed you that little classified safe, which was the day you were assigned to that office. And the Chief of Staff, the JAG, and my predecessor did nothing to correct it."

"Correct."

"How much classified material you have in your office right now?"

"None. If you turn around, three quarters of what is in your safe is mine."

"You say three quarters on all that it yours!" Walter saw that there were a dozen two-inch classified binders and about a half dozen one-inch binders in his safe.

"All the ones with 'a' on the bottom of the binders are the ones that I'm required to maintain in my office but since I never had a secure safe to store them in. I wasn't allowed to store them in any of these four safes in operations proper…your predecessor had to scramble to get this larger safe installed down here since he didn't have the power to force the JAG to move me into one of the three larger offices in operations or to get his approval for building reconstruction to install the correct size safe in my office. If that had happened, I would have lost half of the office space that I do currently have. It got small enough when I had to added the four four-draw filling cabinets in there."

"It looks like we go with plan 'b' Mike."

"What's Plan B?"

"Here is me show you." Walter pulled the bottom blueprint out to lay it on top of the other blueprint. "Your office doorway will remain where it currently located… both inside walls will be removed and the doorways leading into those two offices will be blocked off. As you see, we will install a classified safe next to the outside wall in what was an extra janitor's closet after we strengthen the outside wall, back wall, and floor with 2-inch titanium plates. We will finish the boxing of the safe after the concrete hardens. There will be enough space towards the hallway to place five four-drawer filling cabinets, with all of them being the new legal size width.

"We will need to remove the old windows and install the new security mike-proof ones. The inside off your new office will be sound proofed and overall the size of your office will be the biggest office space on that floor except for the JAGs. The original plans my predecessor had the Corp of Army Engineers draw up indicated that the walls would be painted Navy blue that was trimmed with Navy yellow as well as wall-to-wall carpet with the US Navy logo in it's center. The overall cost of the project was a quarter of a million dollars, which will come now out of the JAG budget."

"You're going to piss off the Admiral if that happens."

"So what? The Chief of Staff and his self will be lucky to escape the fallout from this security breach with an Admiral's Mast if they raise too much of a stink with this."

"Commander, where can you work out of for the next two weeks while my construction crew rebuilds your office?" Mike asked.

"The only other place left on the floor since you are going to take away the only other open office space for my new office is the conference room."

"Will you be able to secure your office early today…say 1600?"

"Sure, I don't see a problem. Why?"

"Well, I want to get my construction crews in here to move all the items in your office, so we can start remodeling ASAP. When we are finished with the construction, we will help you transfer everything back into your office except your desk, which will be a new one about the size as your desk in the operation area was. You will be also getting a new hi-back desk chair, two very nice leather chairs, a table, and three very nice wooden chairs for the table."

"Here is a color scale picture of how the Corp engineer viewed how your office would look like."

Mike picked up some nice color drawings of how the office would look like. They made Harm whistle.

"That's very nice."

"Walter, send up a guard to my office at 1600 so I can give him or her the key to the office. Otherwise, you would have to get two authorized people to sign out the uncopyable building master key to unlock the door since maintenance fixed the lock today."

"Great! Before I forget it…we will be installing a cyper-lock, buzzer, door intercom, and stu-3 phone system in there as well. Only you will control who has a key and the cyper combination to the lock since you are required to be in the room whenever someone else needs to review or read something that is contain in one of your binders."

"Boy oh boy is that going to tick some people off. The only person who will be authorized to enter my office by herself will be my sister, Jen."

"Petty Officer Coates is your sister?" Walter asked.

"Please keep that information to yourselves until after Wednesday morning. We're expecting the final decree to be finalized sometime Tuesday."

"I'll have the new classified access letter ready to be signed by all three of us then. You might as well prepare to hear the Admiral bellow when he finds a some of my Marines guarding the conference room door in the morning."

"It's going to be hopping here in the morning."

"Sure will be since my crews will be knocking out doorways, walls, and windows tomorrow morning since it will take us most of the night to ensure everything is moved out of those three rooms. Where do you want us to put the stuff from the other two rooms?"

"I rightly don't care if you put it in front of the glass operation's doors but you didn't hear that from me."

"Gotcha. We will find some place to put all the junk. Is there anything you can think of that you might want to be included in your office?'

"Sure a small refrigerator and some electric outlets so I can bring a coffee maker and small microwave oven in."

Mike made a few notes in his handy dandy notebook. "Piece of cake, we will install some electrical outlets on this wall behind your desk for those items as well as hiding the refrigerator, which will have a small ice maker in it; and the microwave that will be hidden from view. People entering the office will never know they are there unless you tell them about those two items. As for the coffee maker, I suggest that you go out a purchase a Bunn coffee maker…I've seen offices use them 24x7 for over five years without them breaking down. My wife and I just replaced the one we had at the house, which lasted ten years."

"Ok, I will look into that brand of coffee maker. Is there anything else either of you need me for?"

"No Harm. I'll send a guard up at 1600 to get your office door key. We'll use the same key lock in your new door when we get it installed."

Harm left the security office in very high spirits. His cell-phone rang as he was walking up the stairs.

"Rabb"

Commander Rabb. This is Miss Elizabeth. Can you stop at the house you put a bid on Saturday, the owners of the house would like to meet with your family and me to discuss your bid on the house?

"Let me check my with CO…I was going to try leave early today about 4pm…will 5pm be too late to have this meeting?"

No, that will be great. If you happened to get delayed, please let me know.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth. Bye."

Harm walked in operations and walked into Jen's office.

"Jen, I'm going to ask the Admiral if we can secure at 1600 today. Miss Elizabeth just called and wants to see us there at 1700."

"Let me know if he approves it, sir."

"Is he free?"

"Let me check." Jen reached down and toggled her incom toggle switch.

"Yes, Petty Officer."

"Commander Rabb would like a few minutes of your time if you can spare it."

"Send him in Petty Officer."

"Aye-aye, sir."

Harm stopped and knocked on the door. He listened for the Admiral's enter command before he opened the door.

"What do you need Commander?"

"I just got a phone call requesting Petty Officer Coates and myself for a meeting. The latest time that I could secure was 1700, sir. We would like permission to secure from our stations at 1600 to allow us enough time to go home, change into civilian clothes, and make it on time for this meeting."

"Did your caller state what is was about?"

"She stated that a couple people wanted to talk to us about something but she was unclear who or what it really was about."

"Very well, permission granted."

"Thank you sir."

"Inform the Petty Officer she is allow to secure at 1600…dismiss."

"Aye-aye, sir."

Harm exited the Admiral's lair into Jen's office.

"Jen."

"Sir."

"The Admiral has approved your securing your station at 1600…meet me in my cubbyhole afterwards since we rode to work together this morning."

"Aye-aye, sir."

**1659 Local  
1610 Rosemont Circle  
Rosemont, Virginia**

Harm and Jen had went home, changed clothes, and went to school to pick-up Mattie from school. They pulled up to the house they had placed a bid on at the same time Miss Elizabeth pulled in.

"Evening Commander, Jen, and Mattie."

"Evening Miss Elizabeth."

They heard a door close behind them but they didn't pay any attention to it since they were more interested in hearing what to owners of the house thought about their bid.

"When are the owners arriving?"

"They are right behind you three."

They turned around and saw.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa." Each of the spoke at the same time

"Why don't you three come next door and meet your new neighbor?" Frank grinned. "Miss Elizabeth, you will be receiving your standard commissions for both these house within the next couple days. Do you have the 'sold' tags to put on your signs?"

"Yes, sir. Here are the four sets of keys you requested for 1610. I'll put the sold tags on the signs in front of both houses. Enjoy your new house and rest of the evening."

They all walked into 1608 with Trish and Frank pausing the let the other three enter the house before them. As Mattie walked into the house, Trish reached out to hold her back a little bit to allow Harm and Jen to enter first.

"Welcome to my new house, Harm and Jen."

"Huh?"

"Mom?"

Frank, Trish, Mattie, and Catherine started laughing at surprised looks on Harm and Jen's faces.

"Can we go over to your house? Even though the fumes from little bit of painting Frank's contractors got done today is starting to make me sick."

"Let's get you out of here, Kat." Harm stepped up to walk beside her to ensure she didn't accidentally fall and hurt the baby or herself.

They all walked out of Kat's house and into their new house.

"Darling, Sweetheart, Squirt…we want you to decide what color of carpets and paint you want to have your house paint…as well as any additional items you would like to have installed or replaced with something else. After the fumes has died down, Frank and I want you three to go on a furniture shopping spree…the only things you will need to pack are your personal items and furniture that has sentimental memories for you. We are doing the same thing for Catherine's house as we are doing for your house. Ok?"

"No problem mom. I know it would be useless in arguing with you over this. Ladies, lets go upstairs and see if you agree which bedroom each of us will take."

Harm, Jen, and Mattie walked upstairs…Harm watched as Jen walked towards the second and slightly smaller master suite, while Mattie too the bedroom closes to it. He followed them and asked if that were the rooms they really wanted.

"Yes, these are the two rooms that Jen and I talked about taking Saturday evening. The only things she wishes her suite had that it doesn't is a whirlpool tub, private phone line, cable connection, and Internet connection. I would like the same things installed in my room with the whirlpool tub installed in the general bathroom since it will be primarily mine unless we have houseguest. I think we should have all upstairs rooms wired for phones, cable, and Internet just in case we have a houseguest."

"Ok. Lets go down stairs. There is the kitchen, dining room, living room, half bathroom, and 2 rooms that are nice sizes to use for office areas for Jen and I. We should have those two rooms wired with Jen and my private phone lines. Our third phone line that would be wired into the guest bedroom, the extra bedroom, your room Mattie, and the kitchen. One of those lines, one of the phones on each line that wouldn't be a walk around cordless one to allow the each phone to have an answering machine connected to the line. The only additional feature I care about having is caller id. What do you two think?"

"So far so good dad. Where do you envision where we will have the family room?"

"Down in the basement." Harm said. "Frank, do you have a copy of the builder's or architect floor plans?"

"Sure thing Harm." Frank said as he held out the drawings.

"These are the changes or additions we would like to make to the house." Harm started with the upstairs portion of the drawings.

"We would like all three tubs replaced with deep whirlpool models since each bathroom has a separate walking in shower. The largest master suite the girls allowed me to have…the secondary master suite is Jen's room… the bedroom across from the bathroom is Mattie's…the other big bedroom will be the guest bedroom, which you can decorate yourself Mom.

"I will mark the rooms that we want cable, Internet, and which phone line in." Harm marked each room with a C for cable and I for Internet. He used PA, PB, or PC to indicate the different phone lines. "Which room do you want to use for your office area Jen?"

"I'll take the room that faces the backyard if that is ok with you."

"Sure no problem." Harm marked that room with a C, I, and PB. Then he put C, I, and PA in the other room they would be using as an office. He marked put a PC in the kitchen area. He picked out the basement drawing. It clearly showed the furnace and laundry area with the half bathroom on one end of the house. Harm divided the remain space into equal halves where he marked one section with a C, I, and PC. Then he marked the second area as the game room with a regulation pool tournament pool table with a full bar and ice maker at one end…at the other end, he put two rectangle boxes, which he marked at soda/beer machines.

"Oh boy, a beer machine." Jen grinned.

"It will be locked as well as the hard liqueur area and we will be the only ones to have keys until squirt here turns twenty-one."

"Dad…" Mattie slapped Harm on the arm. "I don't mind anyone drinking as long as they don't do two things: 1) become abusive; 2) get into a vehicle with someone who has been drinking that is behind the wheel or themselves getting behind the wheel and driving."

"I don't know how Jen acts when she has been drinking but I get more flirty than I normally am when I haven't had a drink."

"I can attest to that Mattie." Catherine blushingly said.

"Why are you blushing so much for Kat?" Jen teased.

"Even though I was almost four months pregnant…lover boy was the best lover that I've ever had even though he was three sheets to the wind."

"Oh!" Jen said.

"Harmon Rabb Junior! Trish yelled at her son.

"Mom, I wasn't wasted so badly that I didn't know who I was with that night or didn't remember what happened that night or what happened the next day. If I want to, I can name every woman that I have been with and so forth. Also, I've never been wasted enough not to have listen or heard a woman say enough or no."

"Ok…I was just making sure you have always acted like a officer and a gentleman."

"Always and that's a promise, Mom."

"Any I'm getting hungry…let's stop somewhere on the way back to the apartments and grab something to eat…I got a feeling that it will a very long day at work tomorrow and for the next two weeks until the Corp of Army Engineer's finish remodeling my office without getting the Admiral's approval to start their work."

"How did you arrange that Harm?" Kat asked as she knew the small office he now used for work.

"I didn't do anything to cause the Corp of Army Engineer's to start their remodeling job at HQ JAG."

"Can we go out by ourselves and finish that talk we never finished last night?"

"Sure." Harm told her. "Mom and Pop, can you two take Jen and Mattie with you to eat…then drop them off at the apartment before you head over to Kat's apartment."

"No problem darling, we would love spending more time with our girls."

"Do either of you have any heartburn about eating with Mom and Pop this evening?"

"Nope, just don't do anything that I wouldn't do bro…oops…you can and not worry about leaving a bun in the oven."

"Alright smart ass."

0645 Local  
Wednesday  
HQ JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

Admiral AJ Chedwiggen pulled up to the guard shack leading into parking lot of HQ JAG.

"Good Morning Sir!" The Marine Corporal guard cheerful greeted the CO of JAG.

"Morning Corporal."

"Please turn off your cell phone, sir. The Army Corp is doing some blasting in the area.

"Understood." The Admiral knew that it was possible for a cell phone signal could accidentally set off explosives before the people using it were ready for it to go off and had cleared the blast area.

"Have a good day, sir." The guard had finished checking the Admiral's vehicle for any hidden explosive devices.

The Admiral put his vehicle into motion and parked it in his marked parking spot. As he exited the vehicle, he heard a 'kaboom' coming from inside the building. 'What the hell?' As soon as he opened one of the glass doors leading into the building, AJ heard a second 'kaboom'. He walked down the short hallway only to see a rope hanging across it stating that the elevator was temporary out of service. 'Just what I need…what a way to start my morning.' He turned and used the stairway to get to operations, as he opened the door…his ears were assaulted with the sounds of a jackhammer being used somewhere on his floor. 'Who authorize this?'

AJ was fuming as he walked down the hallway. The first thing he noticed was a real fine power all over the place, as he got closer to the jackhammer sound. He turned the corner that led to Rabb's office, he saw a man using the jackhammer on the door seal on what was considered the spare janitor's closet. As he got closer, two other men walked out of Rabb's office.

"Hey sailor, if your gonna nose around here…you gotta wear a hardhat…otherwise snag your sailor's ass out of the construction area."

"Do you know…" AJ started to yell.

"I rightly don't give a hoot who you think you are but this area is mine until we're finished the job."

"Now hear this…"

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

**Chapter Four**

"I don't got time for your bullshit…" The site manager pulled a radio mic from his belt. "Security, this is Martin…I need someone up here to get some Delta Foxtrot out of my construction zone before he gets his Sierra Alpha Hotel hurt…

It will be a few minutes before we can respond cause we're in the middle of shift change

"I don't give a Gulf Delta about that…just get this snot-nosed Alpha Hotel out of my area before we toss his sorry Alpha out the window…expedite Sergeant."

Within seconds after the site manager threaten to toss someone of the window, two Marines in battle gear rushed into the area.

"Admiral, would you please evacuate the area?" One of the Marine's yelled down the hallway.

The Admiral turned and stared at the two Marines, who had locked and loaded their M16s.

"And if I don't Corporal?"

"We are authorized to use deadly force to keep the construction area free of unauthorized personnel…the only personnel other than the construction crew who are authorized into the area are Captain Avery, Mr. Rabb, and Petty Officer Coates, sir."

The site manager looked up and saw the two Marines in the hallway. "Corporal…" He yelled. "…get Popeye out of MY area. I don't care how but get him out NOW!"

"Admiral, please." The Corporal asked.

"Ok…I will get to the bottom of this…" AJ turned to face the site manager. "…then your ass will belong to me."

"In your dreams Popeye…you don't have big enough balls to get my ass." The site manager laughed in AJ's face, which made AJ even madder.

The Admiral quietly left the area, leaving the two Marines following him down the hallway. They stopped after the turn and put earplugs into their ears because that would be their duty post for the next two weeks.

"Hey Sam."

"Yes Bill."

"Would you have actually shot that Admiral if he had refused to leave?"

"Sure would…we are under orders not to allow any unauthorized personnel into the area…the site manager gives our Sergeant the names of who is authorized into the area…anyone else, we are to consider them to be a spy."

"Oh."

"Where would you rather be…here – where we are only going to stand guard on this construction site for six hours a day for the next couple weeks…or the Force Recon range in the heat and mud."

"Here of course but I wish it was a little quieter though."

"Don't worry…the noise will only last a week if it is like the last security construction site that our squad was tagged to guard…two weeks of short shifts and parties."

AJ reached the hallway leading into operations and found both glass doors were propped open by a filling cabinet. As he looked down his nice wide hallway in operations had filling cabinets lining both sides of it. "What the hell? Sergeant, get these filling cabinets out of my operations area."

"Sir, may I ask you. Where do you want me to put them?"

"I don't care…just get them out of here."

"Sir, all of them are from the secondary storage room that was next to Commander Rabb's office and they are filled with files. There isn't any empty rooms or spare office area to place them. Where do you suggest where we can put them?"

"Put them down in the basement with the rest of the stored files."

"Aye-aye, sir. Its going to take the majority of the support staff to get them moved down there and a whole bunch of time."

"Explain."

"Sir, in order to move a single filling cabinet. We are going to half to empty it out…place the files into file boxes while running a new inventory…carry the cabinet down three flights of stairs along with personnel carrying the material that was removed from the cabinet since it cannot be left unattended since they haven't be signed out…run a complete inventory to ensure all the files are placed back into the cabinet…if there are any missing files, hopefully the person needing the file used a removal file card, then go to that individual to see if he/she still needs that file…if there are any missing files, we will need to check every nook and cranny in this building since every person who works in the building is authorize to get files out. Then, a clerk must go into the database and change the location where the files is located and then have his/her work double-checked to ensure it was done correctly. The last time we switched a damaged filling cabinet with a new one, it took 5.5 man-hours to do so.

"Now, if the elevator was available…it would only take 2.5 man-hours per cabinet since we wouldn't need to make a new inventory…we could just run the old inventory and hope everything is there."

"I see. Belay that last order. I guess we can live with how things are until the elevator is fixed."

"Sir, there's nothing wrong with the elevator. The only people authorized to use it currently are the Army Corp personnel since they are using it for storage of their equipment. They said there were six options where they could store their extra equipment and they figured that the elevator was only place that wouldn't effect our operations too much."

"They did."

"Yes, sir."

"Carry on."

"Aye-aye, sir."

AJ walked threw Petty Officer Coates office and saw a white safety helmet sitting squarely on her desk. 'I will find out what is going on when she arrives this morning.'

****

0858 Local  
HQ JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

"Stand Aside Gunny." Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie ordered the Gunny Sergeant guarding the door leading into the conference room.

"Can not do, Ma'am."

"Why not Gunny?"

"You are not authorized to enter the conference room, Ma'am."

"I'm the JAG's Chief of Staff and I'm authorized to enter every room in this building."

"Sorry Ma'am. You might be the JAG's CS but you are not authorized to enter this room until you have been cleared by its clearing authority."

"Well, I'm going in there whether you like it or not. We have a staff meeting that starts in sixty seconds."

"You will need to move where you hold your staff meetings, Ma'am."

Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie reached for the door handle to pull the door open to enter the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Ma'am"

"Are you going to stop me Gunny?"

"No Ma'am. I'm not going to life a finger to stop you from trying to enter that room."

"Very well." She pulled the door open and started to walk into the conference room. Then suddenly stopped as two M16s were pointed inches from her face.

"I would highly suggest that you step back out of that room Ma'am before my men's fingers twitch the wrong way and blow your pretty head off your shoulders."

Mac gulped and complied with the Gunny's suggestion.

"Like I previously stated Ma'am. You are not authorized to enter that room until its clearing authority has cleared you to enter and the staff meeting will have to be moved to a new location until then."

"Who is the clearing authority Gunny?"

"They informed me this morning, a Mr. Rabb is the clearing authority Ma'am."

"Don't you mean Commander Rabb instead of Mr. Rabb?"

"No Ma'am. I have never met Mr. or Commander Rabb before but I have heard of Commander Rabb before my team and three others were dispatched from HQ Recon late last night for this security operation in this building."

"When you see a Mr. Rabb or Commander Rabb, have him report to my office?"

"No Ma'am, I will not. I know that you're an officer but the only people authorize to give me orders during this operation is Captain Avery, Mr. Rabb, and Petty Officer Coates."

"You can accept orders from a Petty Officer and a Mr. but not from a Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Yes, Ma'am. The Commandant of the Marines personally briefed our teams upon arrival last night and he followed up those verbal orders with written ones. He stated he had received his orders a few hours earlier from the President himself. So, yes Ma'am. I will except orders from the Petty Officer and a Mr. because they have been authorized to get me lawful orders and they are in charge of this operation."

****

1130 Local  
HQ JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

Chief Petty Officer Jennifer Coates got out of the staff car that had just dropped her of from the Pentagon. She had been worried about the dressing down that she would receive from the Admiral for showing up to work so late until Harm pulled her to one side of the conference room just before she left there for work.

'Jen, we know that Admiral will ask you where the hell you have been this morning. Tell him the Commander and yourself were called to the Pentagon early this morning. If he asks why didn't either of us call in about it, tell him that we were ordered not to do so and the people here would take any heat from not letting anyone know. If he asks when I will return to HQ, you don't have a clue. You can tell him about your promotion but don't tell anyone about mine. I'll pick you up at 1700 at the guard shack. Ok sis.'

The first person Jen ran into when she walked into operations was Bud, who was leaving JAG for court that was going to run through the normal lunch hour.

"Good Morning Commander Roberts."

"Morning Petty Officer." Bud replied without looking up since he knew her voice. "I don't know how good of a morning it has been since the Colonel and Admiral has been on the warpath since they walked into the building. Besides the noise the construction crew has been making has given almost everyone here a slitting headache. The Colonel and Admiral have been looking for Commander Rabb as well since he hasn't showed up, called in, or answered his cell phone."

"I just left where the Commander current is and we wasn't given an option of letting anyone here know where we were. As for answering his cell phone, I have it here in my pocket to turn in to communications since he has been issued a new secure satellite phone."

Bud finally looked up from double checking something in his notes. "A Sat phone…whoa…I wonder why they issued that to him…Chief Petty Officer…Congratulations Jen…when did this happen?"

"This morning sir. It was the first thing that happened in the meeting the Commander and I attended. When I got to his apartment, he ordered me to go back to my room to put my dress blues on. I was shocked at the meeting when he asked me to remove my jacket and he replaced it with this brand new one with Chief strips on."

"Well it couldn't have happened to a better person. Congratulations again. I better head back to court. Chief."

"Good luck sir."

Jen had been stopped and congratulated about a dozen times by the time she finally reached her office where she found a dozen yellow roses sitting beside a while safety helmet on her desk. She pulled the card off the flowers.

Congratulations on your promotion to Chief Petty Officer, Jen. We have reservations at La Tours at 2000 tonight to celebrate both our good fortunes. Don't let the Admiral get to you.

Love Ya Sis,

H

She moved the vase towards on side of her desk and opened the draw to stow her purse and beret when the Admiral's door opened.

"Petty Officer Coates, come into my office."

"Yes, sir."

Jen followed the Admiral into his office and shut the down behind her. Jen saw the Colonel sitting in one of the chairs in front of the Admiral's desk.

"Where in the blazes have you been this morning?"

"The Pentagon, sir."

"Was Commander Rabb with you there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Didn't either of you consider to let someone here know that you would be at the Pentagon all morning."

"No sir."

"Why not Petty Officer?"

"We were ordered not to inform anyone, sir."

The Admiral turned around from staring out the window and noticed her new rank not expecting to hear that answer.

"Chief Petty Officer? When did this happen?"

"This morning sir."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you sir."

"Do you know when Commander Rabb is expected to be released?"

"No sir."

"Do you know if the Commander has his cell phone with him?"

"No sir. He doesn't."

"Where is it?"

"It's in my pocket sir."

"What's it doing in there when it's suppose to be on the Commander?"

"I was ordered to turn it in to Communications since he was issued a Sat phone."

"Why was Rabb issued a Sat phone?"

"Don't know sir."

"Do you know why the Army Corp of Engineers are tearing up my building?"

"No sir. I was not informed of that. I was dismissed after the promotion ceremony."

"What did you do after that?"

"I was ordered to return to my apartment…pick-up all my uniforms to take them to the cleaners in the Washington Navy Yard to have my new rank placed on them. When I got to the cleaners, a Senior Chief inspected all of them. She gave me a listing of new uniforms that I was going to be issued including a female's dress mess uniform and thus was required to remain on station while the tailors fitted me. The only piece of uniform that I was allowed to keep was the 'new' jacket that I'm currently wearing. After I was finished there, I was required to return to the Pentagon for a small banquet that was setup in one of the large conference rooms before I was dismissed from the day's proceedings entirely after being placed into a staff car, which dropped me off at the guard shack about fifteen minutes ago."

"I will have to write you up for breaking JAG OI-1912 for failing to report for duty and for not letting me know that you were called away."

"Sir, I was told that you would have to take that up with Admiral McGuire. He's the one who give the Commander and I the direct verbal order not to bother anyone or you about our whereabouts and if anyone had a problem with that…then he/she is expected to be standing tall in front of his desk waiting his arrival."

"Dismissed."

"Aye-aye, sir."

****

1000 Local  
Friday  
HQ JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

The gate guard watched Read Admiral Harmon Rabb Junior get out of his vehicle. When he disappeared into the vehicle, she picked up the telephone, dialed a number, and spoke a few words into the handset.

Harm went directly to his temporary office and picked up the new desk nametag that had been hidden from view from prying eyes. He wanted to be the one to present his 'new' sister, her brand new desk tag. He really wanted to have this moment two days ago but Admiral McGuire and Vice Admiral Edwards had him tied up in meetings all week long. Harm removed the outdate Petty Officer Second Class pin off the desk tag and put a brand new Chief Petty Officer pin in its place. He opened the door and smiled at the Recon Marine guarding the door and cradled the tag in his arms.

When he reached operations, he had to pause to allow two burly seamen moving a filling cabinet on a dolly heading for the elevator. As he walked through the glass doorway heading for Jen's office, he heard Mac voice coming from behind him.

"It's about time you returned to work Commander."

"Attention on Deck." Jen's voice cried out.

Mac noticed that Harm turned around and hadn't come to attention when the order was given but she couldn't say anything until the officer who had entered operations the 'as you were order' to allow everyone to return to their duties.

"As you were saying Colonel." Harm reached up to rub his chin. "As you were."

"Sorry sir."

"Quickly gather the senior staff and report back to me with them in tow."

"Yes, sir."

Mac knocked on Sturgis' door.

"Commander, please come with me."

"What's going on Mac?"

"Don't know.

Mac knocked on Bud's door.

"Commander, please come with me."

"Just a minute Mac."

"Right now Commander, don't make me keep a Admiral waiting."

Bud walked out of his office expecting to turn right to head towards the Admiral's office. Instead Mac had walked to the left where he saw Harm standing.

"Sir, the senior staff has been assembled."

"Very well Colonel. On my six."

"Yes, sir."

Harm walked towards Jen's office and walked in. She promptly stood at attention.

"Chief."

"Sir."

"It appears that your uniform isn't correct."

"Sir?"

"Colonel MacKenzie."

"Sir?"

"Would you remove the Chief's nametag and replace it with the one that I hand you?"

"Yes, sir."

Mac walked around the desk and stood in front of Jen to remove her nametag from her jacket. She turned slightly to hold her hand out, which Harm put a new nametag into her hand. She raised her eyebrows slightly as she saw the name embossed on the tag.

"Sir, the Chief's new nametag has been put in place."

"Thank you Colonel. As you realize when you seen the name, that I could have done that myself but I wanted to keep the suspense a little bit longer. I do believe that this is wrong as well." Harm picked up Jen's old desk nametag and dropped it into the trashcan. Then, he placed her brand new desk nametag onto her desk. "Welcome to the family, Jen."

"Thank you sir."

"This folder contains all the documents that you will need to speed up getting all your Naval records changed to your new name. If anyone gives you any hassles about it, inform them that Admiral's Rabb and McGuire will be stopping by their respective offices before the end of the business day and that we expect to find everything settled and with new covers installed. Is he in?

"Yes sir."

"Announce us."

Jen reached down to the incom toggle.

"Yes Chief."

"Harm and the senior staff would like to see you if you have a few moments."

"Send them right in…I have been waiting to hear from him since Monday."

Jen released the toggle. "You may go in."

"Chief, your dismissed to take care of business. Here take the corvette, it will allow you to get things done quicker." Harm handed her the keys, which would allow her to park near all the places she needed to visit without being hassled since it had a flag officer's vehicle tag on it.

"Thank you sir."

Harm knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Harm entered the Admiral's office with Mac, Sturgis, and Bud in tow.

"Commander…Admiral Rabb?"

"Yes, sir. I'm here to inform the senior staff and you that I no longer am under your direct command. When the CNO surprised Jen and myself Monday morning with our promotions, Rear Admiral Wallace, was named as my new CO. Everyone knows that he's the AJAG Civil affairs, who reports to you Admiral. The AJAG's offices is at the Naval Yards here in DC but my office will be maintained here at HQ JAG, which are currently being remodeled."

"Anyone have any questions?"

"Which part of AJAG will you be responsible for, sir?" Bud asked.

"I will be in charge of JAG Code 10 – International Law and the Rules of Engagement, which now all the Battle Group JAGs report directly to me. This is why the Code 10 office is being moved to HQ JAG since I will be working closely with the Admiral whenever a Battle Group JAG is replaced or removed from office by it's commanding officer. I will have a complete set of all the Fleet's ROEs as well as the area ROEs in my office available for your usage when it is required for your duties.

"If I'm not around or unavailable, Chief Petty Officer Rabb has been authorize to escort whoever into my office to allow them to review the need material."

"Chief Petty Officer Rabb?" AJ asked.

"Chief Petty Officer Rabb, formerly known as Chief Petty Officer Coates. She asked my mother to adopt her into the family and it was finalized Wednesday evening. So Jen is now officially my sister, which allowed her to move into the house my parents gave us last weekend without having to live in fear that the Navy would try to punish either of us because of her interaction with my adopted daughter Mattie Grace Rabb. Which also became finalized Wednesday evening after the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court took her case out of the Family Court judge's hand.

"Mattie's father, Tom Johnson was removed from rehab Thursday morning by the Virginia State Police and charged with vehicle manslaughter, driving under the influence, child abandonment, and embezzlement. Troopers from the Blacksburg State Police station and personnel from the family court that handle Mattie and her father's cases maybe facing charges as well.

"We're having an house warming party this Saturday and everyone at HQ JAG including the judges are welcome to attend. It will also serve as Jen and my wet downs. You are welcome to bring a guest. Everyone will be welcome except Clayton Webb.

"For everyone's information that should be arriving shortly, the CNO has placed a band on allowing Clayton Webb from entering or using Naval/Marine assets during or for one of his ill planned missions. If he tries to enter Navy property, he will be placed under arrest and charged with espionage."

"That will effectively prevent him from working in the field." The Admiral flatly stated.

"I've got it on good authority that Webb doesn't know it yet that his new duty station will be Chief of Station Burrows, Alaska."

"He will just retire then." Mac flatly said.

"No, he won't Mac. He will be give two choices that even his mother cannot even use blackmail getting them to over turn this decision. That is accept the assignment or hide from every active, inactive, or retired sweeper the company has as well as bring placed on the FBI's most wanted list as number uno with a 250 thousand dollar reward, dead or alive."

"They cannot do that to him after what he suffered in Paraguay."

"What you don't really know Mac is that most of what you thought he suffered there was all faked. Most of the bruises you saw were food-colored dye that was injected right under his skin. Those screams you heard and thought were screams of pain. In reality, they were screams of passion. One of the videotapes that were recovered from the house there, he flatly told Sadik that he was more endowed then what he was told about. The report you got from Bethesda last week concerning your health was also doctored by Webb or someone. You actually had a tubal pregnancy since all the birth-control pills that you have were replaced with fertility drugs that were doctored to look like your birth-control pills. Simon, Webb and Sadik had agreed that they were going to take turns keeping you pregnant until your body couldn't take having children anymore."

"At least I sent Sadik to hell."

"No, you didn't. The pistol you used to shot Sadik that night was a weapon that you took from your apartment. Webb had replaced all the bullets with blanks that had paper points that looked like real thing."

"Simon was the person who took out Sadik with a silenced sniper rifle from the roof of the club across the street from Sadik's apartment. When you when to the bathroom while there, Sadik opened the window to allow the club's music to enter the apartment freely and to prevent the bomb blast from shattering glass all over you two when it went off inside the club. Thus allowing Simon's bullets to enter the apartment without anyone's knowledge since they didn't go through the glass windows.

"Yes, Simon was out to kill Webb since he was the last person left that double crossed him since he desperately wanted your body.

"We're fairly sure how they found out about you since we traced their money transfers into a Grand Cayman bank account controlled by Clark Palmer. There were four people who paid Palmer for your pictures and information he had about you. The fourth member was Hessian, who currently is sitting behind bars."

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Rabb."

Palmer's information has been swept away as well as himself click

"How did you find out all this stuff?"

"When they started checking into my background for these Admiral's stripes, the ran across the Grand Cayman account. The NSA was able to use a little known Super Cray computer that they had set-up ten years ago to track all the wire transfers into every banking institute in the world. It took them an entire month going through their enormous storage of back-up tapes before they finally found all the transfers that total the amount that's found in the account today. There were only four transfers.

"Now they had the time frames when the four transfers occurred, they went to another secret computer to locate who had transferred that much money into that account. Once they pinpointed one of the people, it was simple to find the other three. All that data was removed from every place it was located. The only remaining copy is in my possession currently in a classified safe and under Force Recon guard.

"If you want to see whatever evidence we have about it and if you desire too, you are welcome to join me in the conference room after we are finished here."

"Ok."

"Any other questions?" Harm looked around the room. "Sturgis and Bud, you are excused. What I have left to say only the Admiral and Colonel are authorized to hear?" Sturgis and Bud got up from their chairs and left the room. Harm handed the Admiral and Mac a red folder each.

"Read what is inside very carefully please."

Mac and AJ opened the folders and read the contents.

"Do you two remember signing that first document?"

"Yes."

"You're both very lucky that I took the security procedures that I took when handling my classified material. Admiral, if I didn't care about you like I do, I would not have taken those pain-staking steps and kept classified material in the tiny safe you gave me for my office. Likewise with Mac, if I didn't care about her like…"

"What are you going to do about this?" AJ held the folder up.

****

The End


End file.
